In The Library
by Secretive Hetalian
Summary: Alone in an old history section of the library you strain to reach a high up book. You receive help from a cute, albino 'Prussian'... Sorry, I am terrible at summaries... Please Read - Prussia X Reader Oneshot


This is my first time posting... I wrote this for a friend, and she told me I should post it.. I also have written a Kyo Sohma X Reader story and depending on the feedback I might post it... Please comment and favorite~! If you watch Fruits Basket and want to read my story please comment! 3

I do not own or take credit for the Awesomeness that is Prussia/Gilbert. All rights go to their respective owners/creators, just like the plot and storyline of this Fan fiction belongs to the randomness of me xD.

[Just so you know I am your best friend in this ^-^ and I am Canadian therefore I put the letter 'u' in certain words]

Enjoy~~

My playful whiney voice echoed around the room.

"(Nammmeeeeee)...I wanna go to the libraryyyyy..."

"We already went today." You pointed out.

"B-but...(Nammeeeee),"

"It's gonna close soooonnn..." I continued whining. Giving you my best attempt at puss in boots' infamous eyes, you tried to stifle your giggles as I uttered a cutesy "Pwease?"

"Okay, fine but we can't stay long." You said, trying to contain your laughter.

"Yay!" I yell as I proceed to dance in circles around you happily.

"Now let's go!" I grab your arm and drag you to the front door ready to pull you out and sprint towards the library. I stop in the doorway, so suddenly you stumble into my back.

"Wait, I forgot shoes." I stated, hurrying to put my flats on.

"Your such a dummy sometimes." You sighed shaking your head playfully as you put your own shoes on.

"I know." I cheered, "Wait, what?!" The words sank in and I dramatically went to the corner. Temporarily taking 'Tamaki's emo corner'. My mood makes yet another abrupt change and I spring up, grabbing your hand once more to drag you outside.

"Lets go!" I said in a singy songy voice, previous events forgotten.

"Whoa, that was quick. I usually have to give you cake to cheer you up." You said surprised at the transition.

"I already had cake, silly." I said grinning.

"That explains it." You concluded, grinning back at me.

"Now hurry up, hurry up, hurry up! We don't want it to close!" I dragged you behind me, sprinting towards our destination.

"Izzy! (Me~) We have time, you don't have to pull my arm off!" You stated, wincing slightly in pain.

I stop and turn to you, "I'm sorry, we just really need to get there," I check my phone, "Like now!" You sigh letting me pull you along, gentler this time.

"Ta-da~!" I said widening my arms to dramatically gesture to the library.

Smiling you politely reminded me we had been here before, today.

I smiled, "Oh, yeah."

"Well no time to lose, come on!" I said pushing you inside and directing you to a certain area.

"Izzy, I wanted to check those books-" you said, longingly reaching your arms out to the (Favourite genre) section.

"I need a book from here." I stated, stopping in front of very old, mainly boring, history books. (A/N: I'm sorry if your favourite genre is history :P)

"Isabelle, what could you possibly need with-" When you turned around I was walking away.

"I need one of the top ones about German history, I'm going to the bathroom, can you get it for me?" You couldn't reply seeing as I had rounded the corner leaving you alone in the deserted section. You sighed, pouting slightly.

"Why does she need these books? We aren't even studying this stuff in Socials." You grumbled under your breath.

Standing on your tip-toes you noticed a book at the very top, wedged between even more books, about German history. You stretched your arm out, reaching for the book just out of your reach. _Darn shelves,_ you complained inwardly, _who in the world needs bookshelves this high?!_

A hand rested on your hip, gently pushing you down back to your natural height. You squeaked in surprise.

"Kesesesesesese~ Need some help from ze Awesome me, Frau?" A accented voice asked as a hand reached over your head pulling out the book you couldn't reach.

You turned around, muttering "Yeah, than-" Your words stopped as you faced the owner of the voice. He. Was. Gorgeous. He appeared to be around your age, with pale skin, platinum blonde -almost white- hair, and piercing red eyes.

Your words morphed into little unintelligible noises of awe.

He was slightly taller then you, had a lean appearance and he definitely worked out. You stopped yourself from visibly drooling, He. Was. So. Hot. Your bubble of thoughts was popped as he leaned down to your eye level.

"Kesesesesesese~ Like vhat you see, Frau..?" You blushed profusely, your whole face lighting up a vibrant red.

"Thanks for getting the book." You said, reaching for it, hoping for a quick escape. _So embarrassing he caught me staring._

He pulled it back, lifting it just above your head and out of your arm span, "You know Frau, it isn't very Awesome of you to not answer mien Awesome question."

German. That's what his accent was. It suited him, his deep voice along with the accent made you melt inside. I wonder if he had abs too~? A blush lit up your cheeks again as you realised your thoughts had betrayed you once more, he was staring at you expectantly. You looked down embarrassed.

"My friend needs that book." You stated. Trying to swallow your nervousness.

"Well I need your answer~" He said teasingly, with his voice he could tease you all day~. Cheeks still aflame you looked up to meet his eyes again only to look back down.

"Yes, I-I do..." He raised an eyebrow urging you to continue. "L-like what I see..." you finished, your blush deepening. He grabbed your chin and lifted it so he could look you in the eyes.

"You know Frau, you should give the Awesome me your name and number, cause your Awesomely cute when you blush~" He smirked, "Mien awesome name is Gilbert. How about you~?" Your face could rival the fresh redness of Romano and Spain's famous tomatoes.

He had let go of your chin but held your gaze,"M-my name is (Name)." You looked at the floor once more. He checked the time then handed you the book.

"I have to leave but, Mien Awesome number is on the bookmark, (Name)." He winked at your shocked expression and strutted away, hands casually in his pocket. You slowly opened the book and sure enough on the front page was a paper bookmark with his name and number and a little yellow bird drawn in the corner. He stopped at the end of the row and turned to you. Giving you his heart melting smirk again, "Call me." He said with a casual wave of his hand.

You waved back, thoughts finding a new thing to focus on. _Thank you, Izzy_


End file.
